Nathan Robinson 1764 Immigrant Ancestors
Early colonial American immigrant ancestors of Nathan Robinson (1764-1860) and his wives 1) Sarah Clark (1767-1801), 2) Mary Brown (1774-1827) and 3) Lydia Cary (1787-1858) and their pioneer descendants. Research Notes Great, Great Grandparents of Nathan Robinson Robinson Family Line # William Robinson (1615-1668) - (NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SRobinson1, WRobinson2, WRobinson1) - 1638 English Immigrant died in watermill accident in Dorchester MA. Lots of inconsistencies about marriages and descendants # Margaret Beech (1616-1664) - (NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SRobinson1, WRobinson2, MBeach) - 1638 English Immigrant to America with her new husband # Richard Cutter (1621-1693) -(NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SRobinson1, ECutter, RCutter) - 1637 English Immigrant to America with Family - See also Samuel Cutter 1575 List of Famous Descendants # Elizabeth Williams (1620-1662) - (NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SRobinson1, ECutter, EWilliams) - English Immigrant # William Manning (1614-1691) - (NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SManning, SManning, WManning) - 1637 English Immigrant arrived with parents. # Dorothy ??? - (NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SManning, SManning, Dorothy) - Immigrant of unknown English ancestry # John Wight (1627-1653) - (NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SManning, AWight, JWight) - Immigrated to America in 1637 with parents Thomas Wight (1607-1674) and Alice Roundy (1609-1665). They were English Puritans from Lincolnshire that immigrated to Massachusetts in 1637 with spouse and older children, probably to seek refuge from religious persecution. One of 13 original settlers of Medfield MA. # Anne ??? (1626-) - (NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SManning, AWight, Anne) - Unidentified. Leonard / Newton Family Line # Solomon Leonard (1625-1671) - ( NRobinson, JRobinson, MLeonard2, MLeonard1, JLeonard, SLeonard) - 1629 English Immigrant that followed the Pilgrims to Plymouth Colony. # Sarah Chandler (1622-1675) - ( NRobinson, JRobinson, MLeonard2, MLeonard1, JLeonard, SChandler) - Pilgrim Immigrant # Mr Ames - # Mrs Ames - # Richard Newton (1609-1701) - ( NRobinson, JRobinson, MLeonard2, MNewton2, MNewton1, RNewton) - English Immigrant and early proprietor in Sudbury MA. # Anna Loker (1605-1697) - ( NRobinson, JRobinson, MLeonard2, MNewton2, MNewton1, ALoker) - # Edward Larkin (1603-1652) # Joanna Hale (1620-1685) Hall / Curtis Family Line # John Hall (1629-) # Mary Woolen (1614-1675) # Edward John Parker (1620-1662) # Elizabeth Wood (1626-1667) # John Curtis (1613-1707) # Elizabeth Welles (1615-1682) # Nathaniel Merriman (1608-1694) # Joan Lines (1628-1709) Royce / Porter Family Line # Robert Royce (1605-1676) - parents of Samuel Royce (1644-1711) # Mary Jackson (1607-1696) # Josiah Churchill (1612-1686) # Elizabeth Demming (1616-1700) # John Porter (1594-1648) - 'ancestor of Pres Ford, Grant & Cleveland. # 'Anna (Rosanna) White (1600-1647) # Philip Groves (1610-1667) # Ann Smith (1610-) Great, Great Grandparents of Sarah Clark Great, Great Grandparents of Mary Brown Brown Family Line #1 Brown Family Line #2 Lee / Dibble Family Line # Hugh Lees (1630-1685) # GGGP 18 : Mrs Lees # John Ruscoe (1634-1702) # Mary Rebecca Beebe (1630-1672) # Ebenezer Dibble (1641-1675) # Mary Wakefield (1645-1705) # Zerubabel Filer (1644-1714) # Experience strong (1650-1714) Holly / Clason Family Line # John Holly (1618-1681) # Mary Agnes Waitstill (1621-1714) # John Goodman Close (1619-1653) # Mary Elizabeth Passe (1605-1656) # Stephen Clason (1614-1692) # Elizabeth Periment (1631-1714) # George Abbott (1631-1689) # Sarah Farnum (1638-1728) Great, Great, Grandparents of Lydia Cary Famous Cousins & Descendants * ' Robinson, Ebenezer (1816-1891) ( NRobinson, JRobinson, SRobinson2, SRobinson1, WRobinson2, WRobinson1) - pioneer convert in the early LDS Church, he played a principal role in publishing the 3rd Edition of The Book of Mormon in 1840 Cincinatti. * Robinson, Jonathan, Judge (1756-1819) - ( SRobinson2, SRobinson1, WRobinson2, WRobinson1) - Chief Justice of Vermont Supreme Court (1801-1807) and US Senator (1807-1815) * Robinson, Moses, Gov. (1741-1813) - (Brother of Jonathan) - 2nd Governor of Vermont Republic and helped guide Vermont towards US Statehood in 1790. * Robinson, Samuel (1680-1724) - ( WRobinson2, WRobinson1) - Cambridge Square Tavern Keeper. * Robinson, Samuel, Capt. (1707-1767) - (Son of Samuel) Veteran of several wars, founder of Bennington VT, died of small pox on trip to London. * Robinson, William (1640-1693) - (Son of WRobinson1) - Co-founder of Billerica MA. Category:Ancestries of individuals